1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical energy generation from renewable, pollution-free sources. The invention herein relates more specifically to the generation of electrical energy from the motion of ocean water through hydro-voltaic cells.
2. Background Art
Energy harvesting has become a subject with increased importance as the needs of the world's population begin to stretch the available energy supply. As a result, a wide range of potential renewable sources have been explored as possible contributors to the total energy “pool”. A variety of techniques have been developed by the community to extract as much energy as possible from each one of these sources. The most common ones described are based on sunlight, wind, ocean waves and tide currents, as well as geothermal heat. To be effective, researchers are always looking for “renewable resources” that do not disrupt or pollute the environment and are affordable in construction and deployment. The present invention uses the water carried by ocean waves to produce electric power. Although harvesting ocean waves is not a new topic, the approach presented here is new and very different from what has been proposed in the past. However, just as in the past, the invention herein makes use of a free and pollution free renewable energy source. This concept is based on the principle of “magneto hydrodynamics” (MHD) which addresses the forces produced on electric charges that move in the presence of orthogonal electric and magnetic fields. A full description of MHD (both theory and analyses) is provided in Applicant's artificial heart patent, U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,581 to Peralta.